Contigo, sin ti
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Ayame y Kōga han compartido más de siete años de relación por mandato de sus familias. Un viaje a Las Vegas destroza la cordura de Ayame después de darse por vencida con él hombre que jamás la amó y decide terminar con todo. ¿Podrá Kōga ver dentro de sus sentimientos y darse cuenta que Ayame siempre ha sido lo que más ha necesitado y amado? ::SpinOff: Vegas, baby::
1. I

**Ayame y Kōga han compartido más de siete años de relación por mandato de sus familias. Un viaje a Las Vegas destroza la cordura de Ayame después de darse por vencida con él hombre que jamás la amó y decide terminar con todo dejando así a Kōga solo, confundido y pensando seriamente si esa chiquilla que siempre lo amó ahora lo ha superado. ¿Podrá Kōga ver dentro de sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de que Ayame siempre ha sido lo que más ha necesitado y amado? Spin―Off: Vegas, baby.**

* * *

**Contigo, sin ti**

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están fuera, derramando su miel? ―preguntó Kōga de mala gana.

Sango y Miroku lo vieron con lástima.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó Sango, apenas viendo a Kōga y también a su nuevo novio.

― ¿Cómo crees que estoy? ―se tomó una botella de agua de un trago y se quedó viendo a la nada―. Me dejó, así de fácil ―murmuró apenas, hablando solo―. Así, como si nada ―se encogió de hombros―. Y hoy la vi con otro hombre… ¿pueden creerlo? ―ni siquiera los volteaba a ver.

Sango lo vio con verdadera pena, el chico estaba sufriendo pero también pensó que se lo merecía.

―Te lo mereces ―le dijo Sango sin remordimiento, haciéndolo voltear bruscamente a verla―. ¿Qué? No me veas así, sabes que te lo mereces. Todos lo sabemos. Dile Miroku ―volteó a verlo.

Miroku se quedó callado dando miradas de su amigo a su novia, de su novia a su amigo. Kōga lo veía con el ceño fruncido y Sango también.

―Es cierto ―terminó por aceptar, rascándose la cabeza.

Kōga gruñó y se paró para irse de ahí.

―No te vayas, hay que hablar ―dijo Sango yendo hacia él y arrastrándolo hacia el taburete de la isla de la cocina, Kōga frunció el ceño pero no hizo ademan de zafarse, no podía ser brusco con una mujer y no tenía ganas de llevarse una paliza de parte de Miroku si lastimaba a Sango aunque fuese por accidente―. Habla con nosotros, no tienes muchos con quien hablar ¿o sí? Somos tus amigos ―dijo ella viéndolo con cariño.

Kōga arrugó el ceño apenas, jamás habiéndose sentido de esa forma. Claro que sabía que ellos eran sus amigos, pero nunca había tenido conversaciones sentimentales con ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera con Ayame con quien había estado por más siete años. Así que fue extraño cuando ellos se sentaron delante de él y posaron sus ojos sobre él.

―Dinos, ¿qué pasa? ¿La quieres? ―habló Sango.

Kōga se revolvió incomodo en su asiento y negó.

― ¿Sientes cariño por ella? ―preguntó de nuevo.

Kōga se lo pensó, claro que había cariño, habían pasado muchos años juntos.

―Sí, supongo que es solo eso.

― ¿Solo eso? ―lo vio con una ceja levantada.

Kōga suspiró con una mala cara.

―Sí, no lo sé.

― ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste con ese hombre del que hablas?

Las imágenes de Ayame sobre ese chico llegaron a su cabeza como rayos y él frunció el ceño y cerró sus manos en puños bajo la mesa; se sintió el imbécil más imbécil de todo el mundo y también pensó que lo que Sango decía era verdad: se lo merecía.

―Coraje ―confesó con la mirada baja.

―Pero apuesto a que no por las razones que deberían ser las correctas ―murmuró Miroku viéndolo.

Sango asintió despacito.

―Creo que lo que sientes es normal… estuviste muchos años con ella y ahora que no está, es raro ¿no es así? ―él asintió de inmediato, vehemente―. Y más si la ves con otro hombre ―sonrió con comprensión.

―Ella estaba feliz. Reía. Jamás lo hizo conmigo… ustedes lo saben.

Él, de nuevo, veía a la mesa; perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y reviviendo la risa de Ayame en su mente una y otra y otra… y otra vez.

―Nunca le diste razones para hacerlo ―susurró Sango.

A él le calaron esas palabras ya que cerró sus ojos con angustia y se sintió enfermo de nuevo.

―Lo siento ―susurró ella de nuevo―. Solo quiero que entiendas lo que hiciste y lo que no en un pasado… son los frutos de lo que has cosechado.

Kōga lanzó una carcajada irónica.

―Ese es el problema ―siguió riendo―. No quise cosechar nada bueno con ella ―terminó de reír y suspiró―. Iba a dejar a Ayame tarde o temprano, no podría seguir con el matrimonio. Nunca la amé.

― ¿Entonces porque estas así? ―preguntó Miroku viéndolo con sus ojos azules entrecerrados―. Un hombre no se pone así cuando no ama a una mujer, deberías estar aliviado. Te dejó ir, Kōga. Era lo que querías, ¿qué más quieres ahora? Ya no está en tu vida, hasta encontró a alguien más. Eso significa que ya no te tienes que casar con ella ―ofreció con una sonrisa boba, tratando de animar a Kōga.

Kōga se quedó quieto pensando en eso; era cierto, no tenía que casarse con Ayame, era libre. Libre como siempre quiso ser… pero por alguna extraña razón, aquello no le causaba felicidad. Lo enfermaba.

―No sé qué carajos me pasa.

―No la amas ―dijo Sango, él negó―. La extrañas ―Kōga la vio―. Como digamos… una compañera.

Kōga arrugó el ceño, no queriendo responder eso y su silencio les sirvió a ambos para saber qué era eso.

―Ayame no es tuya, por lo menos ya no ―dijo Sango.

Kōga los vio por última vez y se levantó de ahí para volver a encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

Bueno, es poco pero es un pequeño prologo. Acá van a ver cosas que en Vegas, baby no aparecerán de Koga y Ayame. También habrán muchos flashbacks para que se den una idea de la relación de ellos en el pasado. Ya que muchas me han exigido escribir de estos dos, decidí traer el Spin-Off. ¡Disfruten!


	2. II

**Gracias a: BastardISA, aky9110, rijeayko, blue azul acero, Moon, Neri Dark, Guest, Chris2001, Jazmin L, Silvia D, integra van, KalaFreiheit, dani200026.**

Creo que me olvidé que esta historia existía, jaja u.u Lo siento ): Bueno, esta historia no será necesariamente un FCC, pero por el momento si lo será. Tal vez en un futuro los capítulos serán más largos, por ahora, espero que puedan aguantarme un poco más para ir formando lo que falta para este Spin Off. Por cierto, si no has leído Vegas, Baby (que es de ahí de donde viene esta pareja) no es necesario que lo hagas aunque sería mejor porque verías un poco más de ellos. De todas formas, pienso incluir muchas de esas cosas en este Spin Off. Espero que disfruten y gracias a las chicas que dejaron un review, besos y comenten.

* * *

**2.**

Segundo día en la miseria de Kōga Ōkami, sí, estaban en una buena ciudad, con buenos restaurantes, shows de entretenimiento, mujeres bellas… y él estaba dentro de su habitación, comiendo comida del servicio y viendo _16 y embarazada_. ¿Qué más patético podría ser? ¿Y por qué estaba así si no amaba a Ayame? ¿Por qué le molestaba verla con otro hombre? ¿Saber que ella le sonreía a otro hombre? ¿Eran celos? No, porque si eran celos, entonces… ¿la amaba? ¡No! No podía amarla, él sabría si la amaba o no… él había amado a Kagome, en un principio, al menos, y el sentimiento no se comparaba en lo absoluto a lo que sentía con Ayame; había muchos sentimientos de por medio y amor no era uno de ellos. Pero… ¿por qué sentía tanto coraje? ¿Por qué no soportaba la idea de ver a otro hombre a lado de Ayame? Él no amaba a Ayame, no lo amaba.

O eso trataba de repetirse cada que podía: _No la amas, no la amas. No es nada, solo es como una hermana. No tienes hermanas por eso ella es como una, eres como un hermano celoso, sí, eso eres._

Suspiró endemoniadamente, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban descansar, solo pensaba en donde podría estar Ayame, con quien podría estar… ¿estaría con ese gringo? Gruñó y se dedicó a seguir comiendo… no podía hacer mucho más, ya empezaba a sentirse inútil. Ni siquiera sabía porque seguía en Las Vegas si se encontraba en ese estado.

No podía estar triste por una mujer, ¡una mujer que ni siquiera amaba!

― ¿Kōga? ―Miroku tocó a su puerta, él no contestó―. Eh… vamos a salir a comer ¿quieres ir?

―No ―gruñó.

―Ayame no irá.

El silencio ahogó los pensamientos de Kōga que rápidamente le hicieron reaccionar; se paró de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta.

― ¿Dónde carajos está? ―dijo abriendo la puerta, asustando a Miroku.

Miroku se encogió.

―Kagome le dijo a Sango que Rin le dijo que Ayame había decidido pasar el día afuera, sola ―dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Kōga arrugó el ceño.

― ¡Sola! Seguro que se fue con ese americano… maldito, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Miroku suspiró.

―Si tanto te importa sal de este maldito cuarto y ve a buscarla.

Kōga se enfurruñó en su lugar.

―No, que haga lo que quiera ―cerró la puerta, dejando a Miroku de mal humor.

―Parece niñita…

― ¿Qué dijo? ―preguntó Sango llegando a su novio.

Miroku hizo una cara.

―Creo que está celoso ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Crees que algún día se dé cuenta de lo que siente?

Miroku se encogió.

―No lo creo. Está demasiado ciego, ya será después.

Sango y Miroku salieron de la suite dejando a Kōga solo y en su miseria.


	3. III

**Como ya saben, InuYasha no me pertenece, pero esta historia si lo hace.**

**Gracias a: Isa, Neri Dark, Blue-Azul-Acero, ClauGazz, Nina LOVE 08, abigz, Yurashi, ananeko123.**

Chicas, tuve problemas personales y estuve alejada de la tecnología por un tiempo, espero que comprendan.

Bueno, hablemos de la historia y de los reviews que han dejado. Si, Kōga sigue deprimido y Ayame como que ya se hartó de él así que quien vamos a ver qué pasará con ellos… bueno, les aviso que van a haber muchos flashbacks para que sepan varias cosas del pasado de ambos. También pondré flashbacks de lo que ha pasado en Las Vegas y que no han leído. Espero que les guste, me dejen una opinión y disfruten la lectura. Besos!

* * *

**3.**

― ¿Kōga? ―Ayame tocó varias veces a la puerta de su habitación―. Sé que estás ahí… puedo oír la televisión.

El sonido de la tele se apagó de repente. Ella suspiró.

―Vamos, abre, quiero hablar contigo. Miroku y Sango me han dicho que no has comido… o que comes de más, ¿estás bien? Me dijeron que no has dejado el cuarto para nada, por favor sal.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente. Kōga tenía barba, usaba solamente unos bóxers y la veía con desdeño.

―Que quieres ―soltó con rudeza.

―Saber cómo estás ―lo vio sorprendida―. ¿Es… estás llorando? ―dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Kōga negó como maniaco.

―No estoy haciendo tal cosa ―dijo inflando el pecho.

Ayame siguió con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió.

―Bien… ¿estás bien? ―dijo sin saber que decir.

Kōga la observó, se veía radiante. Su cabello rojo brillaba más que nunca, sus ojos verdes y grandes lo veían con mucha curiosidad y extrañó la mirada de amor que ella siempre le había dado.

―Estoy bien, puedes regresar con tu novio ―dijo con odio.

Ayame arrugó el ceño.

―Yo no tengo novio.

― ¿Y el americano?

― ¿Josh? Ah… si, nada importante ―se encogió―. No que tenga que darte explicaciones…

Kōga apretó los puños con fuerza.

―Bueno, solo venía a ver como estabas, hoy iremos de compras… por si querías ir con nosotros.

Kōga no dijo nada y se volvió a encerrar en su habitación, dejando a Ayame con las palabras en la boca.

―Maldito…

Sango la esperaba en la sala.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó viendo su celular.

―Ya sabes, lo de siempre. No sé qué le pasaba, está muy raro ―se encogió, dejándose caer en el sofá frente a Sango.

Su amiga suspiró.

―Yo creo que te quiere, cariño.

Ayame la vio con desgana.

―Sango, por favor… Kōga está enamorado de Kagome, olvídalo, solo no digas nada más. Ya no me importa si la quiere a ella o me quiere a mí, estoy cansada ―se restregó el rostro con las manos.

―Lo siento, nena ―simpatizó con ella.

Sango no había sido muy fan de Ayame en el pasado, Kagome era su mejor amiga y Ayame era la chica que odiaba a Kagome porque su novio se fijaba en ella, Rin había sido la mejor amiga de Ayame, pero ella no terminaba de tragar a Ayame, hasta que el viaje sucedió. Pudo ver otras facetas de Ayame y pudo conocer a la verdadera chica tras los celos. Era una chica divertida, con un gran corazón y alguien que había soportado demasiada presión familiar al ser unida en matrimonio con alguien que no la amaba. Podía decir que ahora la consideraba una amiga de verdad.

―Está bien… ya no importa ―sonrió con cansancio―. Solo me quiero olvidar de él. Y bueno… todavía me importa, así que solo quería saber cómo estaba. Pero si se va a portar como una adolescente… entonces no tengo nada que hacer. Me voy, saldré de nuevo.

― ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

―No, quédate con Miroku y nos veremos en el café del hotel en una hora para salir de compras ―sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Kōga salió de su habitación, viendo por donde Ayame se había ido. Sango levantó su cabeza y lo vio despeinado, sin camisa y en bóxers. Parecía un ermitaño.

― ¿Lo escuchaste? ―dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Kōga se rascó la cabeza y asintió.

―Sea lo que sientas por Ayame… no creo que a ella le importe más.

Kōga no pudo evitar sentir algo en el pecho, un pinchazo de algo que ni siquiera sabía que era, creyó por un momento que era culpa o tal vez arrepentimiento por haber tratado a Ayame de esa forma durante todos esos años. Por primera vez en seis años sentía arrepentimiento y no era el mejor sentimiento.


	4. IV

**Gracias: dragonspyro, dani200026, Jazmin L, Chris2001, integra van hellsing, Neri Dark, KalaFreiheit, Blue-Azul-Acero, Mariana, MityKaty. **

Gracias por la espera y disculpen la demora, la universidad ha estado más pesada últimamente. Espero que puedan entender. Gracias a las alertas, favoritos, y reviews, espero que este capítulo les guste. Este capítulo es un flashback para aquellos que no leyeron Vegas, baby y si ya lo han leído para refrescarles la memoria. Es una escena contada desde el punto de vista de Ayame.

**Y si son fans de la pareja de Kōga y Ayame** no se olviden de pasar por mi nueva historia: **Dulce Infierno.**

Espero verlas por ahí y ver un bonito comentario, besitos.

* * *

**4.**

**Días antes - Flashback**

Al parecer Kagome e InuYasha habían discutido y él había decidido invitar a Kikyō al viaje. Todos se opusieron y en especial Kōga quien lo demostró con mucho ahínco.

―Acordamos en hacer un viaje entre amigos y ella no es parte del grupo ―dijo Kōga exasperado. ―Además, sabes que ella y Kagome no se llevan para nada.

Ayame rodó sus ojos escuchando a Kōga hablar de Kagome por milésima vez. Decidió caminar lejos de ahí porque no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí. Kikyō tampoco le agradaba, pero si InuYasha había decidido llevarla, no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer. Además, estaba harta de que su novio hablara de Kagome más de lo que hablaba de ella. Decidió tomarse un descanso de Kōga y sus interminables ganas de hablar de Kagome. Pensó que no había mucho más entre ellos dos, terminar las cosas con él sería lo mejor. Pero llegando a Japón podrían hablar de eso.

En su intento por alejarse de Kōga, Ayame se topó con Kagome.

―Hey, ¿y los demás? ―preguntó Kagome amigablemente.

Ayame vio a aquella pelinegra y se comparó con ella por última vez. Ella era japonesa, de cabello negro y piel blanca, Kagome era bella, de eso no había duda. Pero ella… tenía un color de cabello inusual para una japonesa. Su herencia maternal irlandesa le había dado ojos verdes, cabello rojo y piel aperlada. Era una mezcla japonesa-irlandesa. Tal vez por eso Kōga había decidido enamorarse de alguien más convencional, alguien como Kagome. Pero… ya no importaba, había pasado muchos años sintiéndose inferior ante esa chica de buen corazón y había llegado a su fin.

Se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Kagome.

Ya no le importaba mucho Kagome. Antes había sido un asunto de verdadera importancia porque su novio prefería a su amiga que a ella. Pero ahora que veía a Kagome, no sentía nada, nada de celos, molestia u odio, ahora era simplemente Kagome.

―Discuten con InuYasha en el lobby.

Kagome levantó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué?

Ayame se mordió el labio como si de repente tuviese un secreto grande y no pudiese hablarlo. A pesar de haber odiado a Kagome por años, se había dado cuenta que no era un odio hacia ella, si no hacia Kōga.

―Porque…

Kagome la miró con suspicacia.

―Primero que nada, dime porque no me ves feo o me dices cosas tontas como: no quiero que le hables a Kōga más ―se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta.

Ayame escondió su mirada bajo sus cabellos pelirrojos y suspiró moviendo su pie de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña.

―Me he dado por vencida con Kōga ―confesó bajito.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Ayame Hako se da por vencida? ―casi ríe.

Ayame sonrió vagamente.

―Ocho años, Kagome. Ocho años en los cuales he tenido que ver al hombre de mi vida babear por otra. ―se encogió de hombros de nuevo y meneo su cabeza como si el asunto no le importase ni un poquito más―. Tengo un límite, ¿sabes? Sé que fui tonta al no dejarle ir…pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? ―sonrió débilmente―. Lamento no haberme acercado a ti en todos estos años. Eres muy divertida y siempre quise ser tu amiga… aunque mi orgullo y mis celos me impidiesen acercarme a ti. Discúlpame. ―le pidió con sinceridad.

Kagome asintió levemente y la abrazó.

―Está bien. Espero que te encuentres mejor. Ya verás que estarás mejor con otro chico que no sea Kōga. Aunque es mi amigo, debo admitir que es igual a muchos hombres ahí afuera.

Se quedaron calladas y viendo hacia otras partes. Intercambiaron unas palabras más hasta que ambas vieron a InuYasha con Kikyō. Todos sabían que Kagome e InuYasha se querían, tal vez ella lo quería más pero era obvio que aquella escena arruinó el humor de Kagome.

Volteó su mirada de inmediato y tomó a Ayame del brazo para alejarse de ahí.

―Bueno, ¿ya qué? Siempre ha sido así y no me he muerto ―dijo irónicamente.

Ayame se quedó atónita ante la acción de Kagome. La había tomado del brazo como a una amiga… como solía tomar a Sango a su hermana Rin. Quiso aferrarse más al brazo de Kagome pero no lo hizo.

Caminando hacia el lobby, con sus brazos entrelazados, se alejaron de ahí mientras que hablaban cosas tontas. Al llegar, todos sus amigos se les quedaron viendo.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Rin yendo hacia ellas.

Sango también fue.

― ¿Si? ¿Por qué? ―Ayame vio a todos verlas, en especial como Kōga la veía a ella, como si algo malo hubiera ocurrido y él la culpara a ella―. Solo platicábamos ―Kagome respondió―. ¿No es así, Ayame?

Ayame se sonrojó, pero asintió con su barbilla en alto y con la mirada de Kōga puesta en solo ella.

Nadie dijo nada más y todos empezaron a hablar acerca de lo que querían hacer esa noche. Ayame suspiró con tranquilidad y acercó a Kagome más.

― ¿Kagome? ―preguntó discretamente.

― ¿Hm?

― ¿Podrías no comentarle esto a nadie? Menos a Kōga…

Kagome sonrió.

―Claro, Ayame. Está bien.

Ayame asintió agradeciéndole desde el fondo de su corazón y decidió excusarse para ir al baño y secretamente ir a la habitación a llorar un poco. No quería toparse con la mirada acusadora de Kōga, ya no. ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que ser la mala del cuento?

* * *

**Regalaré una escena al lector que me diga el nombre del capítulo**  
**del flashback de Ayame y Koga cuando él la salva de las aves**  
**del paraíso.**


	5. V

**Gracias a: Blue-Azul-Acero, Guest, Kaede, Neri Dark, DeiUchiha, Jazmin L, mizuai, redlight04, xxxariana, Princess Aidil, Claugz, maleja16, valquiria26, AnkoHatake666, roxanamatarrita96, yomii20, Hime-SasuSaku, yuric09.**

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, bah u.u. Los capítulos son FCC, recuerden que lo dije al principio, son Fics de Capítulos Cortos. Después trataré de hacerlos un poco más largos. Espero que este capítulo les guste, es un flashback, continuación del flashback del capítulo pasado. Estaré haciendo varios flashbacks de la relación de ellos, espero que no les moleste. Kōga se está dando cuenta que ha perdido a Ayame y no le ha gustado mucho el cambio… veremos que más pasa. Los amo mucho, espero sus comentarios!

* * *

**5.**

**Continuación Flashback…**

Cuando Ayame partió a la habitación que compartía con las chicas, Kōga se acercó a Kagome como un rayo.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Por qué tú y Ayame son amigas? ―preguntó intrigado y casi enojado―. ¿Te ha amenazado con algo? ―preguntó dudoso.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

―Ayame te ama, ¿sabes eso?

Kōga abrió y cerró sus ojos como no comprendiendo nada.

―Sé que nunca hemos estado en buenos términos, pero sé que Ayame es una buena chica a pesar de ser controladora y celosa. No creo que vuelvas a encontrar a alguien que te amé más como ella lo hace. ―Kōga vio hacia el suelo y después la vio, esperanzado―. Y yo no te amo, Kōga ―le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos―. No te he amado, no te amo y no lo haré jamás, porque eres como un hermano para mí. Un hermano mayor que me cuida y me defiende. ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso? ―preguntó buscando su mirada.

Kōga levantó su cabeza y la vio casi con rabia.

― ¿Es por InuYasha? ―cuestionó entre dientes―. Siempre ha sido por él. Nunca te has fijado en nadie más, solo en él.

―No Kōga, no es por eso. Es porque eres como familia para mí. Es todo.

―No te creo.

―No te he pedido que lo hagas. Solo te digo la verdad.

― ¿Y lo de Ayame?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

―La has perdido ―dijo y se fue con Rin y con Sango a platicar.

Kōga se quedó confundido analizando las palabras de Kagome. Decidió buscar a Ayame para saber que pasaba y avisó a Miroku que iría al baño y que si decidían algo que le mandara un mensaje.

Kagome lo vio partir de refilón y después regresó su mirada a sus amigas.

…

Kōga siguió a Ayame a la habitación de las chicas con un mal presentimiento. Kagome le había dicho que había perdido Ayame… ¿de que hablaba? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Abrió la puerta esperando que estuviera abierta y pudo pasar. Se escuchaban ruidos desde la habitación que Ayame compartía con Rin y tocó antes de asomar la cabeza.

― ¿Ayame? ―preguntó.

Ayame volteó a verlo y él pudo ver el maquillaje corrido en sus mejillas rosas.

―Kōga… ¿Qué… que haces aquí? ―dijo sorbiendo su nariz y volteando rápidamente hacia el peinador.

Kōga no supo que decir. Habían sido pocas las veces en donde había visto llorar a su novia.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó entrando a la habitación y viéndola limpiarse la cara.

―Nada.

―Eh… iremos a un club… ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó tocándole el hombro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Nada, Kōga… estoy bien ―mintió.

Kōga se rascó la cabeza, no era bueno lidiando con las emociones de las mujeres, mucho menos de Ayame que nunca antes las había demostrado de esa forma. Claro, solia enojarse por esto y aquello, pero nunca al grado de llorar o algo así… tendría que haberle pasado algo grave para que estuviera llorando.

―No me mientas. ¿Qué te pasa? Puedes hablar conmigo.

Ayame dejó salir una pequeña risa irónica.

―Kōga… dejémoslo aquí ―volteó a verlo.

Kōga se le quedó viendo.

― ¿Dejar que? ―preguntó confundido.

Ayame se limpió bajo los ojos con ambas manos, su cabello rojo contrastaba todavía más con el rojo de su cara y ojos.

―Esto. Nosotros.

Hubo un silencio que Ayame quiso llenar de inmediato pero él habló primero.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó sin entender.

―Estoy cansada de ti, Kōga ―dijo suspirando, como si hubiese dejado ir algo pesado que le molestaba mucho―. Se que tu no eres exactamente feliz en esta relación y yo he empezado a ser infeliz también. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras ―murmuró sentándose en la esquina de la cama―. ¿Quieres coquetear con Kagome? Hazlo. ¿Quieres ignorarme todo el viaje y solo verla a ella? Hazlo, Kōga. De verdad, dejémoslo aquí.

Kōga no supo que decir. ¿Cómo es que ella terminaba una relación de más de siete años así como así?

―Pero… nuestras familias…

Ayame rodó los ojos.

―Que patético eres, Kōga ―masculló, sorprendiéndolo. Ayame jamás lo había insultado―. Con eso me acabas de dar una razón más para terminar todo. Vete, por favor… iré sola al club, o tal vez no lo haga.

Kōga hizo caso y sin saber cómo, tomó un taxi que lo llevó al club. ¿Ayame había terminado con él? Siempre pensó que él terminaría con ella… en realidad pensó que al final de todo, si se casarían, era raro haber escuchado esas palabras de su boca. Cuando localizó a los chicos, se sentó a lado de Miroku.

― ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

―Ayame me botó ―soltó con hastío en la voz.

Todos ahí se sorprendieron.

― ¿Estás seguro que tu no la cortaste a ella? ―preguntó InuYasha dándole un trago a una bebida.

Kōga se rio, amargamente.

―Estoy seguro, InuYasha, estuve ahí ―dijo con ácido en la voz haciendo a InuYasha dejar de hablarle.

― ¿Por qué terminó contigo? ―preguntó Miroku.

―Dijo que estaba cansada de mí y que me dejaba en libertad ―volvió a reírse amargamente―. ¡Puedes creerlo! ―exclamó molesto.

Miroku lo vio con lastima.

―Ten, te hace falta un trago ―le entregó un vaso con Scotch―. O dos ―se encogió de hombro ver a Kōga tomarse aquello de un trago y tomar otro más.

Kōga estuvo un rato sin saber que carajos hacia ahí. InuYasha se había desaparecido, Miroku se había parado a tratar de alejar a varios hombres de Sango y Sesshōmaru se había quedado ahí, vigilando a Rin quien estaba en el bar, platicando con una chica.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru en su voz grave y sin color.

Kōga se encogió.

―Supongo. Es extraño. Es Ayame, después de todo.

Sesshōmaru asintió apenas. Él y Sesshōmaru eran mejores amigos, tal vez Sesshōmaru no hablaba mucho o expresaba sus sentimientos, pero habían crecido juntos y él había aprendido a descifrar las miradas frías y la voz monótona de ese hombre. Miroku también era su amigo, pero él e InuYasha se llevaban mejor. Así eran las cosas, hasta él sabía que Ayame y Rin eran mejores amigas y que Ayame no mantenía una muy buena relación con Kagome o con Sango, al igual que Rin prefería a Ayame sobre Sango y Sango a Ayame sobre Rin y Ayame.

Después de un rato, Kōga divisó la cabellera roja de Ayame quien bailaba con Rin. Llevaba un atuendo atrevido y un rostro nuevo que no denotaba nada de lo que había pasado. Kōga arrugó el ceño al verla tan feliz. ¿Qué no le había importado nada? ¿Siete años y no importaba? ¿Por qué él se sentía así? Gruñó por lo bajo y se tomó un trago rápidamente. El licor ardió en su garganta pero poco le importó.

No tenía ánimos de nada. No hasta que vio a Ayame bailar con un chico. El chico le decía algo y ella se reía, ¿Qué carajos? Se paró de ahí y avanzó hasta ellos.

―Ayame ―la llamó, pero ella ni se inmutó y siguió riendo y bailando al mismo tiempo―. ¡Ayame! ―gritó, esta vez llamando su atención.

Ayame saltó y lo vio con sorpresa.

― ¿Qué pasa?

Kōga le echó una mirada despectiva al hombre que se había quedado quieto viéndolos.

― ¿Quién es él? ―fue lo primero que pudo decir.

Ayame entrecerró los ojos.

―Un amigo, adiós ―dijo, tomando al chico anglosajón y llevándoselo lejos de él mientras ambos seguían riendo acerca de algo.

Kōga gruñó por lo bajo y regresó a su lugar junto a Sesshōmaru y Rin.


End file.
